


Elishiva, I Love You

by hobbleit



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all part of the game, the game they'd been playing for over a century now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elishiva, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from FF.net. The title and lyrics are from Elishiva, I love You by Junius.

****_Wait, for the time when we're right_  
I can feel it inside  
My god we've waited so long  
This time we will go far

It was all part of the game, the game they’d been playing for over a century now.  The sexual tension, the incessant flirting, the eye rolling; it was how they’d played it for years and she had to admit that at times it was frustrating but it was, more often than not, a lot of fun. It was light and easy, the flirtatious banter flowing naturally from both of them.  The light-hearted bickering between the pair of them was even something she occasionally looked forward to in a weird and slightly masochistic way.

The fact that they could so easily slip into their roles showed just how long they had known each other.  She knew him so well and exactly how his mind worked which always came in useful when he had concocted yet another one of his schemes, usually one involving world domination.  She could tell what he was up to just by the look on his face.  She knew when he was hiding something, she knew when he was lying and she knew when he was being honest with her.  He was an open book to her.

On the other hand, he also knew so much about her.  Whereas others saw her as an enigma, he simply saw her as Helen.  It was comforting in a way.  It reminded her of a time before.  Before the source blood, before John becoming Jack, before Ashley’s death and having to relive the entire Twentieth Century.  A time when she was just Helen.

But it had rarely gone beyond the game they played.  Yes, on a few occasions they had gone further than banter and innuendo but she had never become attached.  No, that was wrong; she had never allowed herself to become attached.  She had loved John with her entire being and he had destroyed her heart to the point where she couldn’t let anyone else in.  More than a hundred years afterwards (longer for her) and she was still closed off.

Maybe he could break down her walls eventually, maybe he already was.  After all, it’s not like they were running out of time to be together.  She knew that he would keep trying and there was a part of her that didn’t want him to.  There was a part of her that was screaming for the day that she would reciprocate his feelings and just give in to the desires her body obviously felt towards him.  She had kissed him before blowing up the old Sanctuary after all.  Maybe that was exactly the sign she needed to take the leap of faith she had been denying herself with everyone else for so long.

Until then, however, the games wouldn’t stop; nor did she want them to.  They had eternity to play and no matter what happened; whether something more happened between them or not she knew for certain that it would be a lot of fun.  No, it would be more than that.  When the time was right, it would be spectacular.    



End file.
